


Fall doesn't mean "fall for my man"

by Irondadandspiderbaby



Series: Stony fics [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Jealous!Steve, M/M, Minor angst like minor, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve's protective of a small puppy named Tony, Stony - Freeform, Tony Stark Has A Heart, said guy doesn't know what the word no means, some guy tries to get tony to sleep with him but tony says no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 19:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21361783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irondadandspiderbaby/pseuds/Irondadandspiderbaby
Summary: The Avengers are at a Fall party and Tony is confronted by a man who wants some alone time with him.A certain Brooklyn native doesn't like that...at all.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov(Marvel) & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Stony fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540015
Comments: 1
Kudos: 139





	Fall doesn't mean "fall for my man"

The fall festival in Manhattan is filled with lots of good friends, food, and fun. Let it be known that it’s a party in the Stark tower where the Avengers reside at during the holiday season. Tony Stark is known as the partier; getting black-out drunk and hooking up with random men and women at social events is a part of his not-so-great history. 

This year, however, is different. He now lives with his teammates which isn’t so much as a problem physically, meaning that he’s not used to having someone around when he suffers from anxiety attacks caused by his PTSD 

Another good thing about this year is the fact that’s in a relationship with no other than Captain America himself, Steve Rogers. Of course, the only people who know about the relationship is the team and Pepper Potts. 

As the time for the start of the party nears, the guest come piling in one-by-one. People from Stark Industries and S. H. I. E. L. D. agent Maria Hill to some of Thor’s friends from Asgard who provides the party with alcohol. 

Eyeing the alcoholic drinks from afar, Tony is met with a hand on his shoulder. He turns to see Natasha Romanoff. 

“Hey, shellhead, don’t get your head tied with that mead,” she warns him. “That’s not meant for mere mortal humans like us.”

Tony shares a light laugh, “I’m actually trying to stay away from alcohol in general.”

The red-head shares a smile and nods. She takes a deep breath and pulls him into a hug to whisper, “You have no idea how valuable you are in the team, on and off the field. Don’t forget that.”

He nods as she pulls away and takes her leave. He scans the room to see that everyone has their own group of people; Clint, Natasha, and Steve are hanging out with the S.H.I.E.L.D agents, Thor is hanging with his friends from Asgard with Bruce tagging along the God of Thunder. He can’t help but to feel alone as he heads to the empty refreshments section and stands there as his team hangs out with everyone. 

Going to this party was a bad idea, I knew it. 

He glances at Steve and wonders why would a man like him would ever fall in love with a man like a Stark. He’s startled with a hand draping across his back as he turns around to see a man who’s taller than him.

The man has brown eyes and black hair, his suit looks like a Tom Ford designer, and he looks almost like someone else he knows. Hammer. But Hammer’s in prison.  
“Oh, am I in the way?” Tony asks the man and tries to move, but a hand grabs his arm. 

“No, your fine,” The man says. “I’m Alexander Crock. You must be the party animal himself.”

Stark nods slowly and smiles as he speaks, “Well, I’m trying to slow down on the drinks because health risks—”

“I see,” Alexander replies with a wink. “Why is a man like you alone at the party? No one interesting enough to take to s room?”

“No, no, it’s not that.”

“Well, I think I know who I want to take to another room.”

Tony gulps and shakes his head, “No, thanks, I’m good.” He doesn’t pay attention to the man as he spots Natasha eyeing the situation from across the room; he taps the table three times and she gets the message, 

~~

Natasha hurries back to Steve who’s in conversation with Clint. She excuses herself as he whispers, “That guy is trying to take Tony to a room.”

That makes Steve turn to her. His face is starting to turn red, “What?”

“Some guy is trying to get Tony to sleep with him, but Tony keeps on saying no. The dude’s not letting up considering that he already touched him like twice.”

The captain's face is pure red now as she explains what’s happening. “Where is he?”

“At the refreshment table.”

~~

“Look, I appreciate the offer but I’m seeing someone and—”

“They won’t know if you keep your mouth shut.” The man says as he touches Tony’s cheek. 

~~

Steve knows that he’s seen the guy before the party, but he can’t remember when as he rushes towards the table while trying not to be rude by shoving guest away. 

“Hey, Steve, whatcha up to?”

“Sorry, can’t talk right now.” 

Once Steve notices that same random guy trying to persuade Tony to go out with him, he walks straight to the pair and clears his throat. "How dare that man try to get to Tony without me there?" He asks himself before directing his attention to the other man.

“If I’m not mistaken, he said no twice already.” He says, jarring Alexander from Tony. 

Alexander turns to the blonde and scoffs, “Who the fuck are you?”

“Let me introduce myself,” Steve says, his Brooklyn accent flaring from anger. “I’m Steve Rogers, and he happens to be my fella.” He gives out hand as a gesture for Tony to come to him which he did. 

Tony leans into his side as Steve puts a protective arm around his midsection. 

“Captain America is a gay man?” Alexander asks in disbelief. 

“He’s bisexual, get it right.”

“Stark, don’t make me cut your tongue out.” The man says in response. 

Everything after that happens in a blur. Tony feels someone--possibly Steve--push him out of the man’s sight and hears a crackling sound over and over again. He doesn’t know what else to do but to stand there and watch his lover beat the shit of someone in a way that he’d never seen before. 

After a few minutes, he flinches to someone touching him and runs out of the room. 

“Where is he going?” Bruce asks. 

“I don’t know, but I’ll find him.” Steve says out of breath. 

Natasha rubs his shoulder, “Steve, what happened?”

“Make sure that bastard is never seen here again because the next time I see him, I’ll kill him myself.”  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tony stays into the common floor where the team has family night. He doesn’t know what to do as he just saw a side of Steve he never saw before, so paces around the house to the point where he barely registers someone’s touch on his waist. 

“Tones, it’s okay,” it was Steve. “I know that seemed scary, but I will never do that to you.”

Tony stops in his tracks and leans into him and feels two strong arms embrace him into a hug. 

“I have to protect my fella somehow, right?”

“Not really—”

“I do and I will. You’re more like a puppy than a human, you know that right?”

“Hush.” 

Steve can’t help but laugh and kiss his forehead. “I love you.”

“Love you, too.”

"How about we get back to the party? I'll let you stick to me like some puppy."

Tony nods. "Okay."


End file.
